


Just You And Me In The Sheets

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi wakes up to sunshine and Sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You And Me In The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 21, prompt: "Treat him like a lady."

"Treat him like a lady."

He reads it in an article on the morning paper and ponders. Xabi is still in bed, enjoying his free morning, whereas Sami is drinking his morning's black coffee. He ponders as he drinks.

When Xabi finally awakens, he slowly opens his eyes to meet the morning sun's light. And the tray of coffee, eggs and bacon, and an orange on his nightstand.

"Morning, sunshine," he says and looks at Sami who is sitting on the edge of the bed. "And morning to you, too, Great White."

To Xabi's surprise, Sami doesn't retort, just smiles mysteriously and inches closer. He leans over, but stops right before their lips meet, as if he were waiting for Xabi. Xabi obliges: he leans forward to close the distance.

Their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Sami's arms wrap around Xabi and the embrace is warm and gentle. He is handling Xabi as if he could break into pieces, as if he were a fragile piece of glass.

It's been a long time since Sami treated him like this. Then it was his ankle but now there is no visible reason for it. He's not hurt; everything's just... wonderful, including Sami.

Fuck thinking, he loses himself in Sami.


End file.
